


It all comes back

by Tanel



Category: Planes (Movies)
Genre: Blade is sad AF, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:33:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanel/pseuds/Tanel
Summary: Blade feels stressed and responsible over his team, the stress finally starts to eat him up, will his team be there for him in hard times?
Relationships: Dusty Crophopper & Blade Ranger
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	It all comes back

Blade felt exhausted, he still gave his best guiding his team during work, but every day they returned to the base, especially after bigger fires, Blade just went straight to his hangar and tried to sleep.  
He would usually sleep only few hours, and then just wander outside, usually on the cliff or just rolling around. 

Dusty came up to him, he looked worried. 

"i thought you were sleeping Blade" 

Only response Blade was able to give was a deep sigh. 

"are you okay Blade"  
Dusty came closer to the helicopter, he was getting worried.  
When Dusty was right next to the helicopter, he saw that his eyes were closed and there seemed to be a wet streaks running down from his eyes.  
Dusty felt worry and sadness hitting him in the heart. He had never seen Blade so sad and he had never seen him crying.  
Blade finally gave out a heavy sigh  
"I'm fine Dusty…"  
Dusty just didn't believe it, of course he didn't, how could he, the poor helicopter had been so distant lately, keeping to himself and he had stopped eating and probably even sleeping judging from the fact that he was constantly tired. 

Dusty now went right in front of Blade.  
"Blade, i know it's not fine, i see you are not fine" 

Blade slowly opened his eyes, watching the plane in front of him before looking away.  
He didn't answer, his sigh shifted to the ground again as another tear started to roll down on his cheek.  
"yes"  
Was his quiet whisper.  
He didn't find energy to talk to anyone right now, still he didn't really want to be alone, he actually liked that his team was there for him.  
He wanted to talk to someone, but he couldn't find words, something deep inside of him was hurting, and he didn't even know why or where it came from. 

Dusty was getting quite worried, he didn't get almost any answer from the helicopter, he only wanted to help, but how?  
"Blade how can i help you when you don't talk to me?" 

Blade looked at Dusty again, not really being sure how to go on with the conversation at this point, Blade was barely even answering, he felt like Blade just ignored him.  
"Blade, just please say something!"  
Dusty raised his voice, but only a little, he was getting more worried but also somewhat annoyed from the way his crew chief was acting.  
"WHAT? What do i have to say?  
Blade rose up on his landing gear now looking Dusty right into the eyes while slightly rolling closer.  
" What is it with you? Why are you like this!? I am only trying to help! We all are trying to help Blade! "  
Dusty was almost yelling at this point, Blade backed down few inches, being really surprised and saddened by his team mate's reaction.  
'How can he think that? Why can't they understand? What did i do wrong?'  
He kept thinking. 

" When you just shut everyone off like this no wonder noone wants to talk to you Blade!"  
Dusty was now quite heated and somewhat insulted, what he didn't realize was what his word actually did to Blade. 

"Dusty just stop.."  
Blade wasn't even yelling, he almost whispering, he never thought that this little plane, so happy and enthusiastic would just turn so cruel in few seconds.  
"WHAT BLADE? WHAT? I just tried to figure out what's going on, we all are trying to figure out what is going on, what is it with you? Why are you so damn distant? Don't you like your team anymore!?"  
'WHAT!? How could he even think that, of course i like my team, i love every single one of you, how could you think i don't??' 

" i do Dusty! "  
Blade tried to keep his voice down, he didn't want to start yelling at Dusty now, it would make everything worse, the base was fairly quiet and only thing that was making noise was that stupid plane infront of him.  
"Then why are you ignoring us! What is it with you? Why are you so easily irritated lately? Every time someone approaches you, you just shut them off or tell them to go away?"  
It was true, Blade indeed had just shut everyone off and barely talked to his team.  
" Dusty you don't understand.. "  
" I do understand Blade, if you want to be alone then so be it… i wouldn't be bothering you no more, goodnight.. "  
And with this Dusty just rolled away, leaving Blade just stand there,alone, watching him going away.  
Tears came into the helicopter's eyes and no matter how hard he tried he wasn't able to keep them back.  
'Why, why just why??'  
He kept asking himself  
'why does my team just leaves me like this, i didn't want you to go, i just couldn't tell you what's wrong, because I don't know!'  
He kept thinking, he was now sobbing quietly.  
He heard Dusty hangar door closing in the distance, he knew he wouldn't be coming back anytime soon, he had to be alone again, with his thoughts.  
"maybe it would be better if they had a better leader than me" he thought.  
He felt guilty over every accident that had happened, even the small ones like the time when Dipper scratched herself on a rock while scooping water, or when one of the smokejumpers nearly got crushed to death by a tree during a fire.  
And of course the time Dusty had to crash because of broken gearbox.  
'why did i push him so far, there had to be a better way, if i did something, anything dif8, he wouldn't had to risk it, why didn't i realize it before, why did i had to be such a dick towards him??? "  
Tears kept flowing from his eyes, he fwlt left behind but he also felt guilty, so guilty.  
" maybe.. Maybe it's better if they just, find a new leader, someone better than me… "  
He thought to himself.  
'i wasn't eaven able to save Nick…' he kept thinking  
" I'm sorry Nick… i'm so sorry"  
He whispered through his sobs.  
Tears just kept flowing and he didn't even bother to keep them back anymore, noone was there to see that anyway.  
His landing gear finally gave out and he landed against the cold grass as he started heavily crying.  
'Noone would hear anyway' 

'it was my fault' 

"i'm sorry Nick… i'm so sorry….."


End file.
